A Musical Collection
by TheWoollyHowl
Summary: Hiccstrid fluff in a series of drabbles, short stories and one-shots, all of which inspired by the songs of HTTYD.
1. The Look in Your Eyes

**Hey guys! Really, really, really sorry for the inactivity. But the exams are over! I'm supposed to complete my previous story, Semicircles of a Family, but I've been lacking inspiration for it. It'll come to me, eventually, just bear with me.**

 **But allow me to present to you my newest creation-a series of drabbles/short stories inspired by the songs in HTTYD. Not the OST, but songs with lyrics. I'll have the 'classics', of course-Stick & Stones, Where No One Goes, Into the Fantasy and For the Dancing and the Dreaming. But I'll also include lesser known ones like the various songs sung in 'Tone Death', Ruffnut's Lullaby (as sang in 'Free Scauldy'), the Fireworm Song (as sung in 'Crash Course'), the Viking Ballad (aka 'I've Got my Axe') etc. Some stories may not be directly related to the song, eg. this one, but instead, relevant to a single line in the lyrics.**

 **So please, R &R, keep suggesting, keep requesting and keep reading! Hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

 **The Look in Your Eyes**

Inspired by the lyric of 'Sticks and Stones' performed by Jónsi in HTTYD (2010)

* * *

"The eyes are the windows to the soul, Astrid!"

That's what he always said and though she tried to feign indifference, he could tell that she was more than amused with his statement.

To be frank, Astrid didn't care less about your eyes. Warriors don't use their eyes to search for your emotions. That was useless in battle. Eyes were soft, delicate, vulnerable. No helmet could protect them, for the eye slits were made them more susceptible than they already were.

Still, she tries it as it never seems to fail him.

* * *

Fishlegs' eyes were small and beady on his face. They weren't quick, which explains his reflexes, but they always seemed so teary. So teary they looked like they glistened. She always thought it made him look weak. But then she realised, his eyes were always wide open. Wide open and glistening with wonder. When she looked into it, it was so deep, as if the entire landscapes before him just bored into his eyes. And they were always hungry. Hungry for knowledge, she supposed. He would always stop when he sees a special rock or new flower, his hopeful eyes scanning it for every bit of detail. But when he looks up, his eyes are so full of compassion and wonder, and Astrid can't help but smile back.

* * *

Snotlout's eyes gives out this cocky aura, that sometimes made her want to slap him. This eyes seemed to be perpetually crinkled at the sides, just like his lips when he smirked. But it was bold, strong and tenacious. And whenever he was around the rest of the gang, his piercing gaze grew brighter and fierier, making itself known to everyone in the room. It was comforting, she had to admit. He gave her that little bit of confidence that he would protect them all, be it down the mouth of a Screaming Death or on the deck of a sinking boat. And when their eyes meet, and his roll to a side in pure chivalrous arrogance, Astrid can't help but punch him lightly at his side.

* * *

The twins were tricky. Extremely tricky. Their eyes were constantly darting around, skipping from item to the other. Their attention span was shorter than a Speed Stinger on a sugar rush for it was quick and unpredictable. Theirs, for some reason, always seemed to be dilated with mischief. But theirs was also the easiest. They always seemed to be bright and attentive, even during the most downcast of moments. Shining with emotion, those eyes were so distinct and easily dissected. Furthermore, what perplexed her the most, was that they always moved in synchrony. Their attention would always be fixed on the same object, gaze pointed in the same direction, eyes as wide in emotion. But when their identical eyes meet, the atmosphere seems to drop rapidly. The playful vibe dissipates, and their stares soften, yet grow intense, a reminder of their twenty years together. No one, not even Astrid's family, has looked at her the same way. Yet theirs brim with so much love. But when all three blue eyes meet, they stare at Astrid in the same way, reminding her that she is more than a friend. More than a teammate. She was family too. Astrid can't help but chuckle and return the smile.

* * *

He. He was the hardest. They were always elusive and shy. Constantly fixated on his newest invention or the Dragon Manual. Sometimes, it seems like they were avoiding everyone. They like to wander off, and sometimes, look completely blank and hollow. And she knows that he's mind has already flown off to the far reaches of the Archipelago. A dreamer, she called him. It made her a bit worried, she had to admit. But in that split second, his eyes could snap back to reality. And he would instantly radiate a protective, alert aura around himself. Keen, like a Night Fury, he spies every movement, every detail, then slowly relaxes.

It was during these moments, where she can fully capture his eyes. His eyes were different from the rests. Theirs were all beautiful, but his was unique. A million shades of green, with specks of gold and strands of brown. They were big, but not too big. There was so much going on in his deep irises, and she wondered if that's what goes through his mind. They were innovative, kind, protective, cynical, charismatic, adorable, quick, too much to list. She can't even tell who he was,

One aspect, however, is clear as crystal. Whenever his attention is on her, his eyes shimmer. They are focused intently on her, though he says nothing. He stares hard and long as he takes her image in. And he never seems to look away, like most would. He continues to gaze at her, until she has to look away first, blushing madly. And she sees herself reflected in his eyes and realises that's what goes through his mind.

She understands that look. Forged by years of tumultuous, but unbreakable friendship. Established by numerous trials of their team spirit. Shaped by series of conflicts, reminding her that they were different, but matched each other like a puzzle. Set ablaze by their undying passion for each other. When she looks back, he glows brighter. And the best thing? He makes her glow too.

And when he does, Astrid can't help but pull him close and kiss him on the lips.

But to her surprise, he always leans forward to kiss her first.

"How did you know?"

"Know what?"

"That I was going to kiss you."

"The look in your eyes."

"What?"

" _Your_ eyes are the windows to _your_ soul, Astrid."

* * *

 **And... It's a wrap! Hope you guys liked it cos I had a heck ton of fun writing this! I'll be sure to keep updating this collection. Some stories may not be as long as others, but hopefully you guys will love it as much as I do.**


	2. Light o' the Moon

**Hey! So this chapter is a little shorter, and a little less 'deep'. And frankly, I was at a lost about what to write for this particular song. But, hopefully, you guys like it. This one's lighter, more fluffy and has cute little Hiccstrid moments. Please R &R and enjoy!**

* * *

 **Light o' the Moon**

Inspired by the lyric of ' _Tuffnut's Anthem_ ' performed by Tuffnut Thorston in 'View _to a Skrill, Part 2_ '

* * *

"The moon is so beautiful tonight," Astrid mumbled to herself and snuggled up closer to Hiccup.

Indeed, the moon seemed brighter and larger than usual that night, radiating a comforting glow over the village. From the rooftop they sat on, it cast shadows against intricate silhouettes of Night Terrors.

He looked down at her, smiling. "You know what else is beautiful?"

Astrid blushed.

"Dragons."

Astrid let out a soft gasp and glared at Hiccup, who had let out a short bark of amusement, and jabbed his side forcefully. The surprised yelp succeeded in making her giggle slightly.

Rubbing the sore spot at his midsection, he turned to look at the blonde and a small smile formed on his face. His eyes seemed to water a bit as he drew his knees up against his chest and hugged it tightly. It was those looks that always got into her-how his eyes twinkle and his fae softens. Astrid smiled back and leaned on his shoulder. "Are you usually that cheery?"

"Pretty much," he replied.

"How? After all that's happened…"

This time, Hiccup had straightened up and cast her a concerned glance. "Well," he bit his lip. "You make me this cheery."

Astrid had too straightened up. Her perplexed eyes probed Hiccup further.

Hiccup sighed, hunching down slightly. "I don't know how to put it…" He glanced to his side, eyes averting the blonde's gaze. His eyes wandered to the full moon suspended before them. "I guess I'm a little like… the moon."

The other Viking raised her brows skeptically, eyes then widening and she let out a sharp exclamation. "Is this meant to be related to my previous comment on the moon?" Raising her arm, she rained down playful slaps against his seemingly useless arms that were raised in front of his face defensively. Their giggles and eventual convulsions of loud laughter were muffled amongst the scuffle.

"Hey, hey!" Hiccup yelped between fits of guffaws as he fell backwards onto his back, Astrid landing on top of her. "It isn't!"

The latter backed off, pouting at him.

Hiccup sat up, adjusting his tunic and parting his auburn hair to a side. From the corner of his eye, he spied Astrid, with her hair in a total mess, and burst out laughing once more.

 _Whack!_

"OW!"

That one _was_ hard.

Hiccup rolled his eyes at Astrid, who began re-braiding her hair.

"The moon," he whispered suddenly, his playfulness and facade of sarcasm melted away at that second. The leaves stopped rustling, the wind stopped howling. He just looked deep into her blue eyes. Astrid suddenly felt… scared.

"Uh, mind explaining?" Astrid croaked.

"I think," he hesitated for a while. "I'm like the moon. Not because I'm beautiful, or as amazing as dragons." There was no laughter in this sentence. "The moon, however beautiful and bright at night, never gives out light at all. It reflects it all, from the sun that shines so much brighter, yet is invisible at night."

"Great… So we're talking about astronomy right now," Astrid teased. She stopped, when she saw how deadly serious Hiccup had became.

"Don't you see? When you shine, you make me shine. You make me glow. You just make me so, so happy, even when no one sees you doing so. You give me the strength to shine, even in the darkest times. And I know you probably think that this is stupid, but if I'm your moon, then you're my Sun."

Astrid's eyes watered a little. At that moment, she didn't want to hold it back, to be the warrior in front of him.

His voice had seemed to become louder and more intense. "So, no, you aren't as beautiful as the moon. But you're as beautiful as the Sun. Which I think is much bett-"

"You ramble too much."

Hiccup was about to argue back, but Astrid had bent over and planted her lips against his. Startled, but he slowly relaxed. When they parted, Hiccup looked back at his sunshine, and opened his mouth to talk, once again interrupted by Astrid.

"There's better things to do under the moonlight than talk, you dork."

* * *

 **And... it's a wrap! Hope you guys like it! I'll be focusing less on Hiccstrid for the next few stories. And beware, the rest may not be as teeth-rottingly adorable as this one. The next story would be super _ANGSTYYYY_** **(Apologies in advance!) and I may take a while on that. But reviews on how to improve would be highly appreciated! Thanks!**


	3. The Storm King

**I'm back after a long hiatus! There's nothing much to say about the story I have below, just a prompt from an online friend. This does gets a little more... suggestive and intimate than previous works but nothing overwhelming, it's mainly a heck ton of fluff. As always, do R &R and enjoy!**

 **The Storm King**

Inspired by the lyrics of 'Heather's Lullaby' performed by Heather in 'Tone Death' or the Norse Lullaby by Eugene Field

Hiccup Haddock loved the rain. It was something about the rhythmic pitter patter of fat raindrops against the roof that eased his weary mind and lulled him to sleep. He often enjoyed simply peering out the window, watching the performance staged by Skrills gracefully darting amongst lightning clouds-elegant, yet dynamic. And the rain brought about a slight chill. Not the kind of frigid, nose-nipping gust of wind that howled through the night, but more of the crisp breeze that fluttered into his room, cold enough for him to snuggle under warm blankets and relish in the peaceful tranquility.

Astrid Hofferson, however, hated the rain. How the wetness clung to her skin and the humidity lingered in the air. The constant rumble of thunder and fluctuating temperature caused a dull migraine at the back of her head which rendered her less competent than usual. The rain also meant no training, no exploring, no flying; detaining her series of plans to a screeching halt. This awful lack of productivity caused by the storm spelt trouble for her uptight self and hectic schedule and its side-effects dampening her spirits further.

It's full effects had taken its toll on her that day. She tucked herself closer into her fur hood as she bolted down the steps of the Academy. Her meeting with the rest of the Berk Guard had ended later than expected, stretching into the late evening. Much to her dismay, Thor had decided to unleashed an intense storm the moment she set foot outside the Academy.

She cursed inwardly as the first few droplets of rain hit her. Stormfly was in the stables that day which meant that she had to make her way home herself.

By foot.

In the rain.

She bit her tongue, holding back from blurting out another splutter of expletives. Merely halfway through the journey and she was already soaking wet. Her clothes, as well as everything underneath, wrapped around her body tightly, hindering her movements. Warm, wet and heavy. Boots caked in dirt and toes wiggling in mud inside. Blonde locks of head plastered across her face and vision.

Her house slowly faded into view through the thick rain and she made her final break for it. She swung the door open with such force that the house rattled before she plodding clumsily into her abode, ignoring the fact that she was trekking mud all over. When she ensured that she was fully under the shelter of her house and had slammed the door shut, she finally sighed in relief and relaxed slightly as she began removing her boots and wringing her hair dry. She hastily made her way inside.

But something was off. Way off.

Normally when she came back, he would skip, for he was holding back a sprint, up to her. Then wrap his arms round her waist and greet her with a proper 'Welcome back' kiss. He would throw his head back with a childish chuckle, full of pure joy and excitement upon seeing his partner after a day apart. And he would eagerly present to her a bowl of hearty dinner so that they could sit down and talk about their day over a generous serving of stew.

Today was just… silence.

She peered round a corner, slightly concerned. As the living room came into view, she saw him sitting by the window with an arm perched up against the sill and under his chin. His eyes were closed and his breathing slow.

"Hiccup?" She took a tentative step forward.

The man stirred slightly, turning towards her with bleary eyes. "Hey," he replied coarsely, managing a smile.

Astrid padded towards him and kneeled down. "Y'alright?" She held the back of her palm against his head but he brushed it away.

"Nothing. Just a little tired."

Astrid returned the smile, albeit disappointment by his lack of enthusiasm upon her return. She walked towards the bathroom and pulled out a creaky drawer with a ear-piercing screech. Wincing, Hiccup sat upright and leaned forward to get a better look at her. She ransacked it for a towel, tossed the rest back in and slammed it back shut with a sickening thud. This time, Hiccup was fully awake and his attention was fixated on the fuming Viking in the washroom. She sighed once more, scrubbing her wet hair hard. "Frankly, I don't know what has gotten you so tired," she muttered passive-aggressively under her breath.

Hiccup had heard it loud and clear. "Now, now, what has gotten you so sulky?" he mocked light-heartedly, crossing his arms.

Astrid shot him a glare. Oh, how she wished she could wipe that smirk right off his face. Flailing her arms dramatically in the air, she begun. "We can start with the horribly failed discussion with the Guard. We almost risked two infiltrations this week. Two! I'm sure that they're hell-bent on driving me to my grave." She paused to untangle a stubborn knot in her hair. "And the rain's not helping at all." She spat in disgust, desperately trying to unravel the clump in her bangs.

Drumming his fingers on the table impatiently at her, Hiccup shifted his position such that he was leaning against the window in a laid-back fashion.

She shot him a glare. "You're not helping either," she remarked distastefully. She finally let out a weary groan and wrenched her fingers through her hair, despite the pain that shot through her skull. Bad move, she decided. Her head was already plagued with a pulsating ache and she had chosen to yank follicles out of her scalp. She angrily kicked at an imaginary pebble on the ground, cursing in her mother tongue.

"So… bad day?" Hiccup reaffirmed once more with a teasing grin.

She gave him a defeated wheeze. He stopped when he saw her face drop. It wasn't a frown. No. He could handle her fury. It was a pout. He hardly seen her pout. And she was fighting back tears. Tears of anger, sadness and sheer frustration. Drago could have slayed everyone she loved one by one, but she still wouldn't pout. She'd be more bent on killing him and sentencing him to eternal misery than pout. But Hiccup didn't know how to deal with the trembling mess of emotions that stood in front of him. There was a risk of him being assaulted by a shieldmaiden and face inevitable death the moment he opened his mouth.

He stood up tentatively, eyeing her. Despite his better judgement, he simply croaked an observation. "You're wet." His voice cracked under the pressure of the unknown.

Astrid regained the composure she lost for that second and gave him a steely glare, clearly unappreciative of his blatantly obvious statement. But she hesitated when Hiccup walked up to her purposefully. He stopped before her, stood up straight and looked down into her eyes, their faces less than an inch away. Without warning, he reached for the bottom of her red vest and pulled it up.

"Hiccup," she warned sternly, pressing her vest back down, clearly not in the mood.

His eyes didn't even acknowledge her words and he continued to peel the soaked clothing off her body and through her arms. Astrid shivered slightly, goosebumps rising on her skin and she subconsciously folded her arms together. Her skin cold and stuck to her wet locks of hair. Hiccup didn't seem to be bothered at all and continued working. Silently, he resumed fiddling with the hooks of her garments, trying to remove them. She was confused and upset, yet relished in the soft and intimate touch of his that glided across her skin, slowly warming her but sent chills down her spine in that pleasant way.

When he finally bared her to the skin, her blue eyes met his green ones. He proceeded to remove his tunic with swift motions, exposing his own skin while wringing the clothing in his hands. But his eyes, still untelling. Her breath hitched a little and she crossed her arms over her chest tighter. "Hiccup, I'm serious. I'm not in-"

She held back a surprised squeak when he looped his tunic over her head and quickly eased her arms into the sleeves. The tunic was a tad bit too big, but was warm with his body heat and clung on to her fittingly.. Astrid shifted a little in it, eyes darting back to Hiccup's with anticipation.

"You'll catch a cold," he simply stated, rolling up her sleeves that fell limp over her hand.

Was that it? Questions raced through her mind for that moment as she pondered how she had misinterpreted something so seemingly genuine, a blush creeping up her face.

"Wait… did you think that I was actually going to-" He erupted into a fit of chortles, clutching his hand of his mouth as his body shook in the childish way it would when he saw her. Her face reddened further but she couldn't help but giggle.

"Well, I mean, if you want to," Hiccup flashed a suggestive grin. "I really wouldn't mind."

His smirk was wiped off when Astrid punched his side forcefully. But at the same time light-heartedly, as they often did as kids. As he rubbing his sore ribs with a hand, Hiccup brushed her bangs away with another. "See, you're lightening up already."

Astrid merely rolled her eyes. But when the rain got significantly heavier the next second, she let out an audible groan of displeasure. The twitching sensation in her head had only grown sharper. But for some reason, the urge to wreck the whole house had been reduced. Something told her that it was caused by the tunic she now donned.

With swift motions, Hiccup scooped her off her feet and carried her to his bed bridal-style. "I'm going to make you like this rain," he exclaimed confidently. Since when had her boyfriend became so bold and unpredictable? She silently thought as she struggled in his grip. But her efforts were futile for she was weary after the long day.

When she finally gave in and rested her head against his lean chest, he set her down on her pillow and lay down beside her. Astrid sighed contently, practically melting into the soft covers and turned to her side to face Hiccup. He returned the gaze, smiling back with his soft eyes. Slowly, he lifted his free hand and traced it over her temple before rubbing it gently. His massage released the wound-up tension that inundated her thoughts previously. She sighed once more, relaxing her shoulders before cuddling up closer to him.

He didn't speak. Simply threading his fingers through her hair and over the comfortable spot near her temples. For that moment, it was as if she forgot all about the storm outside. No thunder echoing through the sky. No noisy thudding of rainfall. No puddles splashing under footfalls outside. There was simply peace.

Just the soft crackle of the fireplace beside their bed and Hiccup's steady breathing behind her. His chest under her, his hands through her hair and his tunic clinging fittingly over her curves. The rise and fall of his chest against her head as she took in his scent that hung on both him and his warm tunic. That familiar smell of old books, fire and pine. And the snug warmth that radiated off him while she curled up tighter against him. She peeked at him, vision half-covered by bed sheets. His eyes closed behind auburn hair, with that blissful small smile of his. It felt as if she was a baby again, when she lay in bed between her parents and slowly waited for sleep to claim her. It was like she was safe and sound between bodies and sheets and seemingly nothing could break the little moment.

"I like the rain," she said, almost in a shy whisper.

He lifted an eyelid. "Hmmm?"

"Then I can cuddle up with you."

"I like it too."

 **I know I said that this piece would be an angsty one, but I didn't have enough** ** _iNsPiRAtiOn_** **for it. Sorry folks. But hoped you enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it. Thanks!**


End file.
